super_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Catastrophe's Reign
'Catastrophe's Reign '''is the season premier episode of Season 2. Plot ''The Black family tries to end Catastrophe's reign and get things back to normal. Characters * Mateo Black * Ken Black * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black * Karrie Mentioned Cast * Jake Absent Cast * Chris Carty Storyline powers his blast ray Catastrophe: This Mateo you speak up is no longer here! And neither are you! Kenn: Mateo, No!!!! Catastrophe: IT’S CATASTROPHE! {Throws blast ray at them} Plays Kenn: NO! the blast ball Harwell: KENN! You may have just gotten your 2nd power. Kenn: I think I just did! Catastrophe: What! No! multiple blast balls Kenn: HA! the Blast Balls Catastrophe: This can’t be happening! Harwell: It is happening! Catastrophe: Not if I have anything to do with it. his Speed to run Harwell: Well he is gone. We need a plan to get Mateo back. Kenn: But how? Kimberly: um I don’t mean to ruin this plan thinking but it’s Karrie! Karrie: That was amazing! Kenn: Karrie! What are you doing here? Karrie: I was coming over to hang out cause Jake just left to another town. So you guys are my only friends nearby. Kenn: He left? And didn’t say bye. Karrie: Oh about that. He forgot you guys. Kenn: He did? Karrie: Yeah, he came to school acted like he didn’t know me at all but I snapped him into his senses. Kenn: So he only knows you? Karrie: Yup Kenn: He doesn’t remember about us being super humans? Karrie: Nope, I should of told him though Harwell: Wait, how would you know. Karrie: Oops! Harwell: Kenn you told her! Kenn: I have to. She is my friend she needs to know the truth. Harwell: We have to erase her memory. Kenn: No we don’t she can know about us it’s okay she won’t tell anyone. Karrie: It’s true I love super humans! I can keep secrets also. Harwell: Fine. If she tells anyone and this gets exposed Kenn I will take your powers away forever. Kenn: I got it. Kimberly: Let’s focus on our plan now. Karrie: That Mateo looks weird. Kenn: It’s a villain named Catastrophe who got his powers taken away from the Dyad of Nebulon. Karrie: Cool! Do you think I could have powers one day? Kenn: Probably or Probably not. Kimberly: Okay so we need to trap Mateo somewhere. We need him a spot so Harwell can remove his powers. Karrie: I know this secret tunnel in the rocks. Kenn: Great! Show us the place Karrie: Okay, follow me. follow Karrie to the Cave of Misfortune Karrie: Here is the place! Kenn: This is a great place. Catastrophe: Except it’s not! his telekinesis and pulls Karrie to him Catastrophe: Time to say bye to Karrie! Karrie: HELP!! Kenn: I got you Karrie! uses his water powers to blast Catastrophe Catastrophe: Not so fast! his force field to protect himself and Karrie Harwell: We need to save Karrie! Kimberly: I got this! uses her super speed to circle around Catastrophe Catastrophe: Enough! Playing around! uses his power to turn Karrie evil Kenn: What did you do to her! Catastrophe: Oh Nothing! Karrie: Destroy Kenn! uses her temporary powers to electrocute Kenn Kenn: You gave her powers! Catastrophe: Only temporary powers. Harwell: This has gone on too far! removes Karrie’s and Catastrophe’s Powers Catastrophe: NO! Kimberly: I got this! super speeds and rips the Dyad of Nebulon of Catastrophe Catastrophe: NO!!!!!!!! drops to the ground Karrie: What happened to Catastrophe? Kimberly: He’s deceased! Karrie: So Mateo is gone also? Kimberly: Nope, only catastrophe he should be up again soon. Harwell: Good work guys! Kenn: Your temporary powers were really cool Karrie also. Karrie: What Powers? Kenn: You had electricity powers. Karrie: I did! Omg that’s so cool! Kenn: Too bad it’s only temporary. Karrie: Yeah! Kimberly: Come on let’s take Mateo home. Kenn: Okay. Trivia * This episode left off from Super Finale which was the final episode of Season 1. * This is the first episode to show a new main character. Category:Season 2 Episodes